


Corridor

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Dogmata [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Back alley smut, Blowjobs, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: Here'sVersion 1of our Chapter 5:"Je souhaite". What originally ended with fighting and frustration has taken a slight turn for the better, though Agent Phantomhive finds himself in a situation he never expected to be in, filled with heightened tension and lust and just a little bit of blood.





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy the slight divergence from the original Dogmata story line. As we mentioned, this was our original version of Chapter 5, and as you can see, it managed to get away from us a little bit. Let us know what you think -- we always love hearing from you!

“Okay, Ciel, do your worst; but when you’re done with me, we’re resetting, understood?” 

"My worst?" Ciel smiled innocently, his hands already extending towards Sebastian. When they connected with him, it wasn't in the form of a fist or a jab; it was with soft, tender fingers, trailing gently down his front. Ciel wrapped the expensive tie at Sebastian's neck around his hand and gave it another playful tug, urging him to lean down to meet him, as if he had a secret to tell. His other hand crept up and looped around Sebastian's neck, thumb rubbing along a notch in his spine. Ciel's pouty lips opened, and he licked them once seductively, eyeing Sebastian. And then he tucked his chin, tightened his grip, and pulled Sebastian's face down firmly and swiftly into the oncoming force of his headbutt. 

“Ff-ffuck!” Sebastian swore, both hands flying to his face reflexively. He was _wrong_ , Ciel _could_ physically hurt him. _Did_ physically hurt him. _Stupid, weak, human body_. And it wasn't like he could just heal himself in front of Phantomhive. He was resentful at its inefficiency when felt the tears he could not prevent race down his face and saw the evidence of it, along with the blood pouring from his nose spatter the dark cobbled alleyway floor. 

A million words came to mind, a thousand thousand different offensive names, insults that would leave the younger of the two stunned if he heard them, but he bit his tongue. It was a dirty move, and he'd been distracted by the tongue, and the pout and the feel of Ciel’s hands upon him. But in this duplicitous act, Phantomhive had earned his respect.

Sebastian tore away a strip of his own shirt with more force than necessary, sending the buttons bouncing and ricocheting along the stone underfoot, leaving his torso exposed as he dabbed the sodden mess on his face. “Well played,” he offered, extending his hand towards his partner, though his own stance became somewhat more defensive, just in case.

There were smudges of blood on Sebastian's outstretched hand, and his nose continued to dribble more crimson liquid down his face as Ciel stood there, looking at him. His eyes were red, reflexively watering and releasing salty tears to mingle with the blood on his chin. A little had found its way into the corners of his mouth, staining his pearlescent teeth pink. Some had made its way down his neck to his exposed chest, sliding over his collarbones and down towards his nipple. It was ugly, and raw and sad and real. Completely unbefitting for Sebastian. 

Ciel liked it. Probably more than he should. 

"I'm not done with you, Michaelis."

It crossed Sebastian’s mind to simply have the evidence of Ciel’s victory vanish from his face, his nose perfectly positioned as if no damage had ever been done. He became momentarily enamoured with the thought of seeing his partner’s eyes widen in disbelief and that pretty little mouth of his gaping as if waiting to be filled, but he couldn’t risk it, not after what Lau had said. Besides, there was no guarantee that Phantomhive would recall the events of the night with any kind of clarity, given the amount of alcohol he’d imbued. That being said, he wouldn’t take it completely easy on the agent now; he wouldn’t break any bones, but there should be some evidence of his _abilities_ after having been with the FBI for some time. 

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth came up in a smirk and he lowered his center of gravity, setting his feet only slightly wider than his hips and raising his rear heel. His bare stomach tensed in anticipation of a blow, accentuating the dips and bulges of the muscles there. His elbows came up and he beckoned the intoxicated agent closer with his lead arm, curling his fingers twice, “Bring it, Phantomhive.” 

Ciel smiled, realizing that if he fought Sebastian head-on, he'd surely lose. Though it might be worth it. He knew the man was probably only joking, he wouldn't leave him broken and unconscious, bleeding on the grimy stone streets of Boston, but he wanted it. It would make him feel alive, even if he felt like he was dying. Looking up at Sebastian with his smashed up face, Ciel wanted that to be him. 

"You first," he said, relaxing. One good punch. That's all he needed. Just something that he could feel throughout his whole body. A wake-up call. He knew Sebastian could give it to him. A warm bitter tear welled behind his eye but he refused to let it fall. "Come on. Give me your best shot." 

Sebastian faltered only a split second when he felt the desperation rolling off Ciel in waves like lethal tsunamis, cresting and crashing over him, engulfing him in whatever turmoil was at his core in a bittersweet vortex of regret and anguish. When he _did_ move, the demon was on him the moment the younger agent closed his eyes to blink, so that by the time they were open again, Sebastian had flipped their positions and was pinning Phantomhive against the wall between the dumpster and the fire escape. His large hand had cradled Ciel’s head before it could hit the weathered sand-coloured brick; at the very least, the impact would have concussed him. His other hand was at Phantomhive’s chest, long fingers splayed across his solar plexus, their tips tensing and relaxing where he felt the echo of his partner’s heart beat a mad tattoo under the layers of fabric and skin and muscle. As it was, his battered face was inches from Ciel’s and he could see the slight trembling of his lips; he swallowed thickly, tearing his gaze away from them, not trusting his own to press against them to quell Ciel’s dismay and sought asylum from temptation in the crook of Phantomhive’s exposed neck. “I won’t do that to you,” Sebastian told him, turning his head towards the young man and nosing the back of Ciel’s ear, bathing him in warm breath, “I know what you want, and I won’t do it. There are better ways for you to feel alive and they don’t _have_ to hurt.”

The sudden shift caught Ciel off guard; he gasped the slightest bit when he felt the solid brick at his back, Sebastian's hands all over him. Blood was pounding in his ears, and Ciel was aware that he was drunk, but he couldn't be that bad... He didn't know how they got there, how he let Sebastian handle him in this way, how he let himself be pinned so easily. The warm breath pouring down Ciel's neck made him shiver; he could feel the tacky blood on his partner's face start sticking to his skin. 

The blood on Sebastian's chest looked black in the dim light. Ciel reached out to touch it, covetous of the life force splattered on his smooth, pale skin in an abstract masterpiece, and ended up trailing his fingers across Sebastian's exposed chest, sliding lower and lower, painting his stomach with his blood like a living canvas until they landed and hooked onto Sebastian's belt. They didn't do anything, they just held there, like he was a port in a storm. Ciel shuddered again, trembling against his partner as he spoke into his ear. 

Ciel felt ashamed that he had wanted to be hurt, when not even ten minutes ago, he had wanted to hurt Sebastian. He just wanted to destroy, to feel some sense of power or control. Now he felt completely helpless. 

"But..." he spoke quietly, directed his words towards the ground because he couldn't face Sebastian with his question, "what if I want it to hurt?"

“Then you need only _beg_ , Ciel, so I know you’re certain,” Sebastian’s voice was deeper, thicker, more of a growl than words. He backed off, looking down at Ciel, the hand that supported the other agent’s head came away only so that Sebastian could redistribute his weight and lean his forearm overhead. As the mahogany of his eyes flashed, giving way to brightest crimson, he bore into Ciel’s deepest blue, caught the tip of his gloved middle finger with his teeth and pulled off the white linen. 

Once freed from one obstruction, the demon’s hungry mouth found his partner’s elegant throat and his contracted hand pushed Phantomhive’s face skywards, sucking the sensitive skin against the Adam’s apple. There was something graceless and desperate in the way Sebastian rolled his hips for friction, needing to _feel_ if he remotely had the same effect on Ciel as the drunk man had on him. Abruptly, he hitched his partner up against the wall, firm thighs over the demon’s hips, his palms hot against Ciel’s rear even through the material of his trousers. His cock ached, throbbed against Ciel’s clad backside and he angled his thrusts against it so the mortal would _know_ how he was desired. “Do you want this? You’re in control, just say the word,” he whispered, attacking any exposed flesh he could find, tongue slicking from the hollow notch of his collarbone and all the way up to Ciel’s chin, where he bruised, licked, nipped and claimed the skin there.

Wincing at one of the more messy bites, Ciel reached up and took hold of Sebastian’s jaw, separating the warm set of lips from his already-heated skin with a sharp jerk. Fingers holding clumsily to his chin, Ciel tilted Sebastian's head so he could look at him proper, his eyes narrowed to threatening icicles. "If you get blood stains on this shirt, Michaelis... You'll be the one begging me."

Sebastian groaned at the loss of contact and simply gave Ciel a grunt of understanding, taking his mouth in a fierce, brutal kiss to shut him up before he decided upon any more restrictions in his inebriated state. There wasn’t anything tentative about his embrace anymore. Ciel was his to claim, his to plunder. He’d meant to savour the mortal, to taste him so thoroughly that he could tease apart the flavours that made Ciel, Ciel. But once he’d pried his lips apart, once his tongue wrapped itself around the other male’s, strangled and stroked it with his own, he was lost to the sensation. 

With Ciel in his arms, he swiveled them ninety degrees, set his partner on the first platform of the fire escape and leapt after him, crawling over his body with feline agility and straddling Phantomhive’s hips. He ground down against the younger man’s growing bulge, a snarl rising from the back of his throat as he guided Ciel’s hands to his thighs. Sebastian’s black lacquered nails clawed the placket of the other agent’s shirt, plucking the buttons off one by one and letting them fall through the cracks of the open steel grating of the platform and onto the ground below, to reveal warm skin over sleek muscle. “Shh…” he smirked, covering Ciel’s mouth with two crimson stained fingers, “at least it’s not blood wrecking this shirt.” 

“ I _liked_ this shirt,” Ciel muttered and jerked his head, trying to escape Sebastian's fingers on his lips and shoot him a reprimanding glare. For a second, he was reminded of their first encounter, when Michaelis boldly pressed his gloved finger to Ciel's lips in his dingy basement office and Ciel flinched. Now, he felt himself leaning back into the hand, letting it cup his cheek almost tenderly and forgetting about the shirt buttons bouncing on the stone below. Ciel’s hands began to wander tentatively, hesitantly, over Sebastian's thighs until he remembered what it was like to touch, to feel, to stimulate his nerves -- and then he couldn't hold back. His hands roamed across Sebastian's legs, along his sides, reaching as far up as he could to finger the blood he had smeared across his chest before trailing back down his arms, caressing the muscles as they tensed in his ministrations. They went in almost frantic circles, revisiting places he had already been, finding something new to enjoy each time. 

The weight and heat of Sebastian above him was the only thing keeping Ciel grounded. His partner was so warm, so heavy, and the sizable mass pressing into him was making his head start to fog and spin with arousal and conflicting trepidation. Ciel could only imagine what it would be like to have him the right way, with no clothes and no blood, inside, in a private place, spread out on a bed or on the floor, where he could maneuver those long agile limbs how he pleased and put his partner into whatever position he wanted.

“I’ll buy you a new one, Phantomhive,” Sebastian replied as he shrugged out of his own shirt, his tie still hanging loosely about his neck. He unclasped his leather belt, and slid it from the belt loops and set it to the side, tempted to use it on Ciel, to mottle his skin, to tie his wrists and restrain him, to secure it around his head, and let Ciel bite down on it as he pushed into him none too gently. But he would not. _Not yet_. 

He leaned in pressing his hardness against Ciel’s belly and mouthed at his neck, hot, hard and deep, kissing his jaw using tongue and teeth then his mouth once again. He moved down the side of his neck, licking a path to his ear, shuddering, moaning Ciel’s name huskily as he snaked his hands under his partner. Sebastian wanted; he _needed_ Ciel to sink, skin to skin, into some dark whirling place where there was nothing but heat and sex. He turned them over to give Ciel the upper hand, “I told you when we first met Agent, you can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me. Now stop playing coy, and take what you want.” 

It was Ciel's turn to roll his hips down and into Michaelis, pressing against the one place they were both aching to be touched. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Sebastian's throat; no pressure, just holding him steady so he'd look at him. 

Not wanting to break eye contact with Sebastian, like he was afraid everything would all deteriorate and disappear if he looked away, he fumbled blindly with his belt and the zipper of his pants with his free hand. "Do you ever stop talking?" he said gruffly, face hot, shuffling his trousers lower on his hips, reaching in and taking hold of his cock. The alcohol in his system kept him from reaching full attention, and Ciel clicked his teeth in disappointment at his sorry state. With a resigned sigh, he scuttled forward, advancing towards Sebastian’s chest. 

"Open your mouth, Michaelis," he commanded, "I need your help with something." His hand slid up to his partner's distinguished jaw, thumb tracing over his thin lips before sliding between them, urging him to comply.

 _Finally!_ Sebastian thought, eagerly wrapping his lips around Ciel’s hardening length, hollowing his cheeks and growling as he came up on his elbows to take in more of his partner’s cock. His tongue flattened along the underside, bobbing his head, letting the slurping sounds fill the otherwise quiet alleyway. His hands migrated to Ciel’s bare ass, claws digging in and pushing him forward until he was stiff and swollen and throbbing on his tongue. 

"Ah, fuck," Ciel cursed as Sebastian hungrily swallowed him down. Nearly collapsing on to the man, Ciel hunched over, pressing his palms into the grimy metal of the fire escape platform. The wet sucking sounds of Sebastian on his cock rang in his ears, and he almost laughed as he started to move his hips back and forth, sliding along the warm wet tongue hugging his length. He couldn't believe he was doing this; he couldn't believe it felt this good.

Sebastian’s hands settled on Ciel’s hips, growling appreciatively as his partner filled his mouth, fucked into it, slamming his balls against the demon’s chin with the effort he exerted. The younger agent teased him, denied him by barely brushing the back of his throat with each forward thrust. He needed more, wanted Phantomhive raw and unthinking and acting purely on carnal instinct. He pulled him closer, held him in place despite the mortal’s attempts to move and choked himself on Ciel’s cock and buried his nose in his public hair, inhaled the sweet-musky smell before he allowed him to continue. 

Ciel’s hips rocked almost violently into Sebastian’s mouth, but each time he felt his climax begin to sneak up on him, and his body tensed, Sebastian would respond accordingly, pulling off just so and allowing him to relax long enough to prolong his enjoyment. But even as he did so, Ciel felt his grip on his composure weaken. He pulled back, took his twitching length out of the warm confines of Sebastian's mouth, resting it on his face as he tried to catch his breath. Apparently, Sebastian wouldn't let him, and as he sat up so he could look down on the agent's handsome face servicing his cock, Ciel was overcome with arousal and words escaped him.

Sebastian wore an incredibly pleased and sultry look as his tongue extended out to lick along the length of Ciel's shaft, reluctant to leave him alone; the warm muscle curled around the head of Ciel's cock, planting wet, sloppy kisses on the very tip. Before he could open his mouth to take him back in, Ciel grabbed a thick handful of his hair and held his head in place as his cock twitched once more and released everything onto Sebastian's face, stretching all the way from his hairline to his chin in thick, uninterrupted strings of white.

The demon didn’t wait, didn’t let Ciel come down from his orgasm before fisting the agent’s tie and pulling him forcefully towards himself, kissing him hard on the mouth and spreading his partner’s spoils over his own lips. His free hand dragged along his forehead, the bridge of his nose and his cheek, collecting the cooling spunk and as he released a gasping, sputtering Phantomhive, he fed it to himself, moaning, licking and noisily sucking his finger of the delectable essence. “Your flavour reflects your moniker, Agent. It’s positively heavenly.” 

The taste of his partner, combined with the pressure on his lap had Sebastian more frenzied than he’d been previously. He bucked up, revelling in Ciel’s hitched breath and tore at his fly with aggressive desperation, bending the zipper teeth unnaturally and pulled out his swollen member. It stood stiffly, dribbling from the slit and pouring over the angry, swollen head. The pleading in his eyes contrasted the glare he gave his partner as he wrapped Phantomhive’s hand around his wet, engorged length and keeping his grip above Ciel’s, he began moving their hands in tandem. 

Ciel wiped the smeared remains of his ejaculation off his lips with an irritated look, but said nothing, allowing Sebastian to set the pace of their hands along his length. In the dim lighting, he could make out the onyx tips of Sebastian’s fingernails, but he chose not to judge him on the questionable fashion decision. The stiff, uncomfortable motions of Ciel's hand soon turned to fluid, natural strokes under Sebastian's guidance, like he was born to jerk off his partner in a sketchy alley behind a bar while they were supposed to be working on a case. The deviance of it delighted Ciel, aroused him further, causing his softening length to wake back up, stiffening as he took in the sight of his partner. The desperation in his eyes, the frantic movement of his hand over Ciel's, the little grunts and moans and curses that Ciel couldn't understand spilling from his lips... And he was _so fucking hard_. It was difficult for Ciel to believe that he was the cause of his partner's current state, that he was the one who turned him into a needy, wanton mess. 

“Hey, Michaelis…” he rasped, leaning forward, taunting Sebastian with his lips so close. “How badly do you want me right now?” 

In bending lower, Ciel’s wet grip slackened and Sebastian found it difficult to not devour him for this perceived transgression. His eyes flashed, a glow of brightest crimson under the thick veil of lashes as he sat bolt upright, unsettling his partner. He caught him, stood him upon his staggering, drunken feet, and turned him abruptly so that Ciel found himself on all fours against the rusted, creaking metal stairs, his trousers having been yanked down to his knees. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Ciel growled, trying to push back against Sebastian and right himself, but to no avail. 

Sebastian hunched over him, his bare chest feeling the sweat-dampened cotton of Phantomhive’s shirt as his clawed hands slipped under and kneaded his partner’s sides, feeling every protrusion of his expanding ribcage when he inhaled. They clutched his belly, fingers dragging across and leaving thin, sharp marks in their wake before curling around his hips and drawing him back, angling his own heavy cock downwards to nestle it between Phantomhive’s firm thighs. Once flush against his backside, he stilled and reveled in the smoothness of his flesh and the flex and release of his muscles. Sebastian’s hips snapped back and forward again, his breathing laboured and ragged as his arousal pulsed and grew impossibly harder. “Can’t you tell how badly I want you?” he growled at Ciel’s ear, his fingers crawling along Ciel’s spine and pushing him lower so that his face practically rested on the step. “You’re so warm, and slick. Even your thighs are tight around my cock,” he whispered as he scented Phantomhive’s renewed arousal. It was heady and intoxicating and had him gripping Ciel’s hips to an almost painful degree and thrusting to the point where the other agent could barely keep his balance. He licked the perspired beads dripping from his partner’s hairline and down his neck, groaning and grunting after each and every one, “Do you really need to be told, can’t you _feel_ it? You’ve known all along that I have. But I’m not fussed; I can wait. I’ll even let you have me if you prefer. It’s not a privilege I’ve alloted to many.”

"Do you think you could get off just fucking my thighs?" Ciel asked, looking back at Sebastian with a smug grin before having a handful of his hair pulled and his face shoved back down towards the steel grate supporting them. He tensed his thighs, squeezing them together around Sebastian’s length in retaliation.

“I already am,” he muttered hoarsely, licking the shell of Ciel’s ear, then worrying the lobe between this teeth. His right hand came round his partner’s waist and settled on the thick, rigid length, confirming his suspicion that he was not alone in enjoying their illicit dalliance. He reciprocated Ciel’s squeeze by strangling the base of his cock, before he set to fisitng it in long, tortruous strokes. “Why do you ask? Are you scared, Phantomhive? I won’t hurt you; I already told you as much.”

"You're nothing to be afraid of," Ciel scoffed, though the force behind Sebastian's thrusts and the smooth rhythm he managed to find between moving his hand and his hips were worthy of admiration. The way he handled him, intuitively knowing how to touch and excite him, his movements a little rough with desperation, made Ciel's toes curl in his shoes and his fingers tighten around the metal slats he was gripping. "You don't just get to fuck me right away. You have to earn it first," he said, though he had very little interest in letting Sebastian fuck him at any point in time. He was much more interested in having Michaelis on his hands and knees with his face in the pillows and a gag in his mouth, or on his back, hands cuffed to the headboard, his long legs wrapped around his partner's waist, pulling him closer and closer because he just couldn't get enough of Ciel inside him. "If you're going to come, it'll be like this.” 

“Fine.” A sinister sort of sneer sounded between the lovers as Sebastian abandoned his partner’s erection in favour of his hair, cocking his head back aggressively and taking his mouth. Foolish and insolent! Arrogant to the nth degree! He had a host of reasons to be afraid and he would come to know them in time. 

But not now. Not while Sebastian was burying himself repeatedly between Ciel’s strong thighs, taking pleasure in the way his cock aggressively shoved and prodded Phantomhive’s tightly drawn sac with every push back in. The lewd, slapping and squelching sounds reinforced the ferocious need at the demon’s core, clawing its way up from his throbbing arousal to his belly, the pressure twisting and coiling as he broke free form Ciel’s lips panting and growling, long fingers wrapping around his slender hips while his thumbs spread Ciel apart. He pulled out, his cock convulsing and twitching before he came sloppily along the crevice of his partner’s rear, smirking as he watched the thick semen paint his backside and drool down the length of his cleft, concealing the eager fluttering pucker. His hips rolled forward, smearing the warm ejaculate between his cheeks with his tip and he was tempted to clean his partner, to covetously run his tongue along the length, to dip inside and to take his time tasting him, but Phantomhive was already struggling to get to his feet. 

He straightened, not bothering to tuck himself in before turning Ciel around so that he was sitting on the steps proper, uncaring of his soiled bottom. He looked an absolute mess, wrecked and beautiful with a lethal glint in his eyes; the same kind of toxic dangerous he’d been before they came into the alley. He was breathing hard, his mouth twitching at the corner as if he was going to snarl, as if he hadn’t had enough of breaking Sebastian’s nose the first time. Like this, he was beyond compare, his most primal, his most stunning. “Do you need help with that?” He offered, nodding toward Phantomhive’s still hard dick and knowing he was going to be rebuffed before he’d even asked. Still, he asked out of _politeness_.

“Oh, were you planning on just leaving me like this otherwise?” Ciel asked with a coquettish tilt of his head. His pants were slipping down his legs to pool at his feet, but he paid no mind to it as he looped his fingers around the base of his cock, moving them slowly along his shaft, pushing the head forward towards Sebastian as if in offering. “Unbelievable,” he sighed, slowly pumping his length without breaking eye contact with his partner. 

It was official; Ciel Phantomhive was sent to deliver him into the hands of Death. He was sure of it now. There was no way to dispute this fact when he was sitting there before him, legs spread, gripping himself with a look that was simultaneously torn between lust and disgust. Sebastian chose to ignore the second. He fell to his knees so that he was nearly eye level with his partner, his own compressing into scarlet half-slits and slapped Phantomhive’s hand out of the way, wrapping his own long fingers around the length instead. He was perhaps a little more aggressive in his grip and quick, sharp, upward pulls and more forceful when his thumb brushed the tip and spread the accumulating wetness; but Ciel didn’t seem to mind. 

In fact, Ciel loved it, though he would never admit that to Sebastian. His wordless, almost eager concurrence to drop to his knees and take Ciel in his hand was quite pleasing, but Ciel had two hands of his own; Michaelis wasn't doing anything Ciel couldn't do by himself. 

Blood had ceased to flow from Sebastian’s crooked nose, having been sent to other places in his body earlier, and dried flakes of it now clung to his cheeks, his chin, the ends of his hair. Ciel reached out and dragged several fingers through the dark tendrils, cupping Sebastian’s cheek and commanding him, “Use your mouth.” 

_Impertinent little imp!_ As if Sebastian could refuse him anything. He pushed Ciel back, keeping his fingers splayed on his chest to still him and nosed at the base of his cock, inhaling the musky scent of already dried ejaculate and perspiration. His eyes never left Ciel’s as he tilted his head, lips dragging along the shaft, tongue following heatedly and bathing the rigid flesh. When he reached the head, he did not hesitate to swallow it whole, spit running down the length as he slurped and licked and lavished it with sloppy, greedy kisses. He was hungry for it and stuffed it in his mouth, his head bobbing in tandem with the tight jerky pulls of his free hand squeezing the girth.

Ciel was the first to tear his gaze away, tilting his head back, closing his eyes, and moaning deep and unbridled. Sebastian's mouth was so warm, and wet, and the way he flicked his tongue and pursed his lips and slathered Ciel's cock in his spit... 

Ciel cursed, "Fuck," simple and inelegant. He took a handful of Sebastian's hair in his grasp and pulled, reprimanding him for the purposefully slight grazings of teeth and the coy, teasing touchings of his tongue. Ciel buried himself in Sebastian's mouth, and having seen the greedy way he licked his face clean earlier, happily spilled everything he had down Sebastian's throat, holding him flush against his pubic bone until he had swallowed everything he'd been given.

Sebastian’s lips locked around Ciel’s cock and though he was held in place by weak, trembling hands, he hardly needed to be. He wouldn’t dream of wasting a single drop. And as it came in thick, ropey spurts, Sebastian swallowed it; Adam’s apple bobbing while he moaned around the twitching appendage, panting ragged, short breaths through his nose. His hands were glued to his partner’s flexing backside, pushing him in deeper and his eyes never left his face. Such a sight! The usually unruffled agent coming undone, teeth gritted, brow furrowed and lips parted as his body was wrecked by wave after wave of euphoria. 

Once he was sure Ciel had finished, Sebastian regretfully pulled off the spent cock, licked the tip one last time to catch a belated salty little pearl and helped the sobering agent to his feet so that he could tuck him into this drawers and fasten his trousers. 

Ciel watched with his eyes downcast as Sebastian slid the button through the eyehole of his pants and reached for his belt. He cinched it a little too tight at first, marveling at the slenderness of Ciel's hips and the way his breath hitched under the constricting pressure before readjusting and securing the buckle in place. 

"You look like shit," Ciel said by way of thanks. Sebastian's nose was swollen, speckled with the dried blood; his shirt ripped, exposing his chest, mottled with dark red splotches; his hair was clumped and standing up where Ciel had laced his fingers through it and pulled; and still he looked beautiful. Hoping his staring hadn't been obvious, Ciel brushed past Sebastian and made for the edge of the platform, meaning to jump down to the ground. "Come on, clean yourself up and let's get out of here," he said over his shoulder, steadying himself on the railing as he teetered ever so slightly on the precipice.


End file.
